


Memory Catcher

by xSparklingRavenx



Category: End of Eternity | Resonance of Fate
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSparklingRavenx/pseuds/xSparklingRavenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The camera is useless when it comes to his work, but maybe that’s a metaphor for Vashyron’s life anyway. </p><p>Vashyron, Leanne and Zephyr wander around town as they make memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Catcher

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I made it clear how much I love these three, so I wrote fic.

The camera is perhaps the most useless thing Vashyron has ever purchased. Originally bought with the intent for use on missions that required evidence to be brought to the client, he thinks he's only ever used it three times maximum. The first was on a job that involved multiple snow gremlins and a crate of meat back when he was on his own and needed money desperately. The second was just after he'd taken on Zephyr and had to go back to taking the smaller jobs again because leaving him in the house by himself just wasn't viable. The third was more recent, when he'd used it for his own entertainment to spy on Leanne's first job by herself.

He picks it up one morning from underneath the junk that's accumulated on the coffee table and inspects it closely. It doesn't seem to have been effected by the legion of TV dinner trays its been buried beneath, nor by the corrosive acid Leanne called a drink that was spilled on it the other week. That reminds him to briefly check the rota on the wall by the kitchen door, and he breathes a sigh of relief when he finds it's Leanne's turn for breakfast and Zephyr's for dinner. He gets the day off from cooking, meaning no more microwave meals that taste like cardboard, and the rest of the rota is optimised for the best results.

"What have you got there, Vashyron?" Leanne asks, emerging from the bathroom newly dressed in her usual skirt and long sleeved shirt. "Oh, is that...?"

"You got it." he says, still looking it over with appraising eyes. "The biggest waste of money I have ever spent. Can you even think of _one_ time we've actually needed this?"

"Oh I'm _sure_ I can think of other things you've wasted money on, Vashyron." He gives her a pointed look. She shrugs. nibbles her lip, and looks at the camera intently. "But, um...no?"

"Exactly!" he declares, waving it in the air. "All that its ever done is sit on the table and clutter the damn thing up."

"That actually might be because of the trays." Leanne says dubiously. "Or the empty coffee mugs. Or the old envelopes from jobs. Or-"

"Okay, okay, you've made your point. The coffee table is a mess and I should probably clean it up." Vashyron sighs, and then waves the camera about again. "But _my point_ is that I spent money on this thing! Hard earned money that I had to work for! Do you know what that means?"

"No?"

"It means we're going to use it!" Vashyron announces, and Leanne looks at him as if she doesn't have an inkling of what he's just said or why he's saying it. "Don't look at me like that. It'll be fun. You get to take pictures of Zephyr when he's moping or when he's sleeping, just think of the entertainment in that!"

She blinks. "He'll break the camera if I do that." she says thoughtfully. "This sounds like an awful idea. Let's do it."

Vashyron hears the thud of familiar footsteps on the stairs, and readies his camera. "What's an awful idea?" Zephyr asks, his hair sticking up wildly and his eyes tired. It's the perfect image. Vashyron brings the camera's viewfinder to his eye with clumsy precision and presses the release. The camera makes an audible clicking sound, and then flashes in Zephyr's face.

"Oops." Vashyron says. "Forgot to turn the flash off."

Zephyr's face changes slowly, from complete confusion to sudden realisation. His eyes narrow. "Thanks for blinding me." he mutters. "What are you doing?"

"Making memories!" Leanne chimes, taking the camera from Vashyron's grasp. She snaps up another picture right there and then, probably of him looking vaguely amused. "We should have breakfast and then go fill this thing up with pictures of us around town, I think! We've got nothing to do today, right?"

"Nope," Vashyron nods. "Looks like the Cardinals are pretty content today. I know, I know, shock, horror."

"Have you even checked the letterbox?" Zephyr asks suspiciously. "You're telling me we haven't got any requests for wine delivery or statue making _at all?_ "

"You wound me with your distrust. I thought after all this time we would be better than that." Vashyron replies. "Of _course_ I checked the letterbox, and the board too might I add. All that was in there was a request for some type of stone from Miranda down at the boutique, and I'm 99.9% sure we picked up the one she wanted when we were on Level 8 last week."

"Then it's settled!" Leanne grins, balancing the camera on a TV dinner tray. "Aw man, it's me for breakfast today, right? I'll make up some of those dweller sausages. Zephyr, get dressed!"

Vashyron lets out a contented sigh and drops back onto the sofa, flicking on the TV set with the remote. A daytime soap opera buzzes about on the small display. This was shaping up to be an interesting day after all.

 

_~x~_

"I'm not taking a picture with a gremlin." Zephyr states with a sense of finality only seen in dramatic action films wherein a bloody fight scene is about to take place.

"Oh yes you are." Leanne says, with equal force. Her grip on his jacket is terrifying. Vashyron steps back a few paces.

"I'll kill it." Zephyr threatens.

"Don't try me, Zephyr." Leanne warns.

Sensing a fight is about to take place, but too amused to do anything about it, Vashyron enjoys the role of being a stand in parent without actually being a parent at all. No responsibilities, but all the rewards.

Therefore, if extreme violence breaks out, it's nothing to do with him.

 

_~x~_

 

They end up outside Lily's Boutique with only a handful of pictures stored on the camera and Zephyr and Leanne already quietly smouldering at each other. She had gotten her gremlin picture somehow. Vashyron didn't know how and he had an inkling Zephyr probably didn't either.

They enter the shop with purpose. "Hey, Miranda." Vashyron greets. The young woman smiles at them. "We saw your bulletin. Might this be the stone you're looking for?"

He produces it with a flourish and presents it to her, flashing a genuine grin as her face lights up. "Oh Vashyron, you deliver again! Thank you so much! With this, I can produce the line of coats I want. It's such a tricky colour to manufacture, but with this, I can get the dye just right."

Leanne perks up at the mention of coats. "Hey, let's take a picture here. We buy so much stuff in here anyway."

"You mean _you_ buy so much stuff in here." Zephyr murmurs under his breath. Leanne catches him, and hits him lightly regardless. "Hey!"

"You can talk. Have you looked at what you're wearing today? All from here. Actually, _I wonder_ where your entire half of the wardrobe came from."

Caught out, Zephyr turns his head away. Vashyron chuckles lightly, and then turns to Lily. "Want to take a group snap with us?"

"Oh of _course,_ Vashyron." comes her accented reply. "Miranda, will you do the honours?"

"Oh, yes!" she nods, taking the camera from Vashyron. "Gather around then!"

Vashyron slings his arm over Lily's shoulders as Leanne drags Zephyr into range and actually, that one doesn't turn out awfully.

 

_~x~_

"Do you think we should include Jean-"

" _No!"_ comes the immediate reply. Vashyron is sometimes pleased that Zephyr functions on the same wavelength as he is. It works when they need to outvote Leanne on something.

Of course, sometimes they have bad ideas and Leanne really should be able to outvote them by default, but when it's 2-1, what else are they supposed to do?

 

_~x~_

"What are we going to do with these pictures?" Zephyr asks as they walk their way around to Cafe Chelsey. Vashyron is in need of lunch, and they serve a mean yeti steak. They also sell alcohol, which is a plus and it's always entertaining to give Zephyr some and watch him choke on it. They can get a picture of that, actually.

"Frame them?" Leanne says. "Well, the best ones anyway."

"We can put them on the coffee table. Some can go in your rooms too." Vashyron says wisely.

Zephyr laughs. "We have a coffee table?"

"Yes." Leanne says sadly. "It's buried under TV dinners."

 

_~x~_

As the day begins to turn to night they head back to Sweet Home on 11th Street. The sky has just turned orange as they arrive, and Allcott is standing outside their house in his old, worn coat. "Good evening," he says as they walk past. Vashyron nods his acknowledgement and says it back.

Leanne looks thoughtful, still clutching the camera. "What is it?" Zephyr asks, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Leanne?"

"Sweet Home isn't in any of the pictures, only the interior of it." she says. "I think we should take one of us here. This is our home, after all."

There's something hidden in her words, and Vashyron has a feeling he knows what it is. All three of them came together under that roof, and for Zephyr and Leanne, it's the first place they ever really called home.

"Has the camera got a timer on it?" Vashyron says, taking it from her. He inspects it carefully, but finds nothing he deems as usable. "Thing's still useless. I told you, biggest waste of money ever."

"...I think you've wasted more money on _other_ useless things." Zephyr says. Leanne nods, as if saying _see!_

"No respect." Vashyron states. "You have absolutely no respect for your elders _at all._ "

Their squabbling seems to have attracted the attention of Allcott, who turns to face them again. "You youngsters alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine." Vashyron nods, and then an idea grabs his attention. "Actually, old man, can you use this thing?"

He passes the camera to him. Allcott snorts. "And you say _they've_ got no respect for their elders. In my day...no, I won't bore you. I'm assuming you want a photograph of all of you?"

"Yeah!" Leanne nods, standing one side of Vashyron. "Zephyr, you stand on the other! And don't scowl!"

Zephyr crosses his arms against his chest. "I'm not scowling."

"You are! Allcott, can you make sure you can see the sign for Sweet Home?"

"Of course, of course." the old man raises the viewfinder to his eye with much more precision than Vashyron managed. "You all settled?"

"Go for it." Vashyron nods.

"Say _Dwellest."_

Leanne says it. Zephyr doesn't scowl, but he doesn't smile for it either. Vashyron doesn't say the words, but he gives the camera his best lady-pulling grin.

All in all, the photograph probably paints the best picture of their personalities possible, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

_~x~_

"I want the group shot on the coffee table." Leanne says. "You know what that means, right?"

She's armed with a duster. Zephyr's holding bin bags. Vashyron is staring at the mess on the table, his motivation meter slowly dropping.

He picks up the first tray. It's going to be a long evening.


End file.
